Monster
by superhackaninja5
Summary: "From the first moment they'd met, this was what Pan had wanted;to make him like him. To make him a monster."Dark fic, lemon, and very twisted. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


Title:Monster

Author:superhackaninja5

Rating:M

Summary:Companion fic to Darkest Desires. Pan has turned him into a monster. And Hook isn't so sure he doesn't like it.

Warnings:smut, dark themes, slightly dub-con, language, slash, blood play. That should about cover it.

Disclaimer:grrr I don't own anything. But I'd like to.

I was totally editing this when I was supposed to be reading my History textbook in class. Heheheheh I'm awesome like that. I have a serious issue;its called complete and utter OBSESSION with Captain Pan. Oh well.

* * *

><p><em>"You're going to become the monster I always knew you could be. The monster I've made you into."<em>

Hook gasped as he felt Pan's teeth break the skin of his shoulder and the sensation of something hot running down his chest. He was burning;a scorching heat was running through every point of contact between their bodies and it felt as though he were about to catch fire.

He had no idea how all of this had started;when he'd first made his deal with Pan to get the boy to give him the poison he needed to kill the Dark One, he'd had no idea what he'd been getting himself into. Pan was truly a demon and he'd made the pirate into one, too;he'd had Killian kill every intruder who dared to come to Neverland and attempt to challenge its ruler. He'd made him turn on members of his own crew-and yet, Killian hadn't regretted it.

Now he was sprawled across the demon's bed, stripped of every stitch of clothing, with Pan between his thighs, pinning him to the mattress. And he still didn't regret a thing.

Moans and curses fell from his bruised lips as Pan sucked on his sensitive flesh, biting harder to draw out more blood. It shouldn't have felt so good, being dominated by this dastardly creature-nor should it have been so erotic to have his blood being pulled from his body by the demon who had stolen his brother. But it did;and instead of stopping it, all Killian could do was beg for more.

He didn't fight when Pan's hands pushed his thighs apart even further and pressed one of his knees up to his chest, exposing more of him to that penetrating gaze. He withdrew from the pirate's shoulder and rubbed a hand over the wound, coating his fingers in the thick crimson substance that continued to seep out of it.

"Mine,"the demon breathed against his cheek before sliding his fingers inside of his pliant body. This wasn't the first time they'd done this, nor would it be the last;but when Pan's fingers curved in just the right way, he cried out just as wantonly as if it were the first.

Everything was heightened by the demon's power;everything felt more intense and Killian felt as though he were drowning. Pan could make him submit the way no one else could;all it took was a single touch and that clever tongue and Killian was utterly powerless to deny him.

By the time Pan pulled those slender digits out of him, the pirate was a complete and utter mess with a leaking cock. And Pan became even more of a demon than usual when he had Killian under him, so obedient and willing.

"Do you want me, Killian?"he purred in the man's ear, licking its outer shell, "Because all you have to do is say it,"

"I want you,"the pirate all but whimpered, wrapping his free leg around Pan's waist and arching desperately up off of the bed. He was losing himself, he knew that;every time he killed, every second he spent in Neverland, underneath Pan's thumb, he forgot more and more of his reasons to ever leave. He forgot about his revenge, about Milah, about everything except for pleasing Pan and the way the demon felt when he was bending him over and fucking him until he screamed. Every second, he became more and more the monster Pan wanted him to be-and he could no longer distinguish whether or not that was what he wanted as well.

With no more than a few calculated words, Pan could reduce him to nothing more than a writhing whore;nothing more than a creature of lust and want. And right now, all he wanted was Pan's cock up his ass, pounding into him until he passed out.

A salacious grin twisted those sinful lips as Pan leaned in until their foreheads were touching. "Well, how can I say no to that?"he whispered with a smirk and then Pan was inside him and his one hand was gripping the sheets with such force he was surprised they didn't rip.

His hook dug into Pan's back, splitting the skin, but the boy didn't appear to care as he increased the force of his thrusts until they were moving Hook's entire body and the headboard was slamming against the wall with each was steadily coming undone underneath the assault, unable to do anything more than rock his hips forward, urging the demon even deeper.

"Please, please, please,"he whined, unsure what he was even begging for. Nothing had ever felt this good before;it was like Pan was a drug and he was hopelessly, helplessly addicted.

He cried out louder when Pan took hold of his hips and began driving himself in to the hilt, making him feel every inch of his cock as it penetrated him to his very core. A scream tore itself from the back of Killian's throat at the new punishing depth;what black magic existed to make this so fucking good?

Teeth sank into the crook of his neck, followed by Pan's tongue, drawing wet designs in the unbroken flesh. "Who do you belong to, Killian?"the demon growled against his skin, tongue dragging up to his ear before nibbling on the lobe.

Killian squeezed his eyes shut, breath coming in short, sharp pants as Pan thrusted into him increasingly harder, damn near bending him in half. "You. I belong to you, Pan, _fuck_,"he hissed out the last word when Pan slammed against his prostate, turning his vision white for one blinding second.

Pan rewarded him by wrapping a hand around his dripping erection and beginning to pump him in tandem with his violent thrusts. "Good boy,"he praised huskily, licking a stripe up Killian's arced throat as he stroked along the veins of his cock, bringing him tantalizingly closer and closer to the edge.

Killian bucked frenziedly into Pan's hand, keening as those slender fingers continued to stroke him maddeningly from base to tip until pre-cum was practically drenching them. Words failed him as the bed creaked under their combined weight and he was no longer sure whether he was moaning or sobbing.  
>Pan delighted in watching him like this, watching him fall apart. He loved his little toys, but he loved breaking them most of all-and Killian had become his favourite.<p>

It wasn't until Killian was on the verge of bursting that the words "come for me"left Pan's lips and he was twisting his wrist upwards and Killian was coming apart all over his hand, screaming out Pan's name over and over again until he was hoarse from it.

After Pan had released himself inside him and pulled out, Killian fell bonelessly back onto the bed. He felt filthy and used;but somehow, he still couldn't find it in himself to regret what he was doing.

This was no doubt what Pan had always wanted from the first moment they'd met. Killian remembered seeing a look in those dark, swirling eyes that he had never been able to identify until they'd started this sordid little affair. It had been lust. Pan had wanted him-and now he had gotten him. Because Peter Pan always got what he wanted-and he never failed.

Killian wished that that terrified or repulsed him the way it should have. But all it did was make him burn.

* * *

><p>OHMIGOD editing this in history class!I started crying and I don't know why. I have issues. Serious issues.<p> 


End file.
